


Night Rain in Springtime

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>費爾席克一個人在雨中，在車上，生悶氣。<br/>BTW，這個AU其實是足球員AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Rain in Springtime

　　滴答，滴答。

　　雨刷一晃一晃，配合著被扔在儀表板上的手錶秒針，以及窗外的雨滴聲。

　　滴答，滴答。

　　費爾席克萬般怨恨的瞪著車窗外那棟別墅，雙頰從鼓起到消氣，覆又鼓起，已經這樣子輪番好幾陣了。

　　手錶上的時間一分一秒的流逝，而別墅裡觥籌交錯的人聲一點也沒有歇息的跡象。費爾席克用力的踢了踢腳下，很有一踩油門直接把車子給開去撞爛大門算了的自暴自棄。

　　不是說很快就會結束嗎，不是說陪那些人喝個幾杯就回家嗎，結果現在都幾點了，裡面些許能夠撤退的跡象也沒有啊。

　　費爾席克懊惱的伸出拳頭想要大槌喇叭，又想了想顧慮到第二天娛樂報紙頭條，為了那個人的臉皮著想，才又懨懨然的放下了手。

　　虧他還大晚上的，親自開車穿過半座城市，就是想要早點看見那人脫身。

　　費爾席克心想，這真的是一個太不體貼、太沒有信用、太不為人著想的傢伙了！

　　很大言不慚的把那個人從頭到尾罵了個遍，當手錶的指針又移動了一點時，有道人影終於從別墅的大門口閃出。

　　那一瞬間，費爾席克的目光作賊心虛的移開了，以一種他自己難以形容的心情。但是又矛盾的故意用眼角瞄向那個方向，既興奮又懊惱的觀察著對方。

　　那道人影看得出來行色匆忙，西裝外套和帽子雨傘拿在手上，掌心還拎著別墅主人致贈的禮品，一邊與門口送客的人員致歉道別、婉拒幫忙撐傘的協助，一邊匆匆地往外趕，雨傘完全沒來得及撐開，還一邊掏出手機。

　　費爾席克擱在置杯架上的手機左右震動了起來。他的心情也隨著震動莫名上揚，卻又故意要抗衡什麼似的，把嘴巴嘟得更明顯，眼光移得更開，就是不肯接電話。

　　手機這麼響了幾聲，斷了幾秒，然後又鍥而不捨地重新響起。離開別墅的人影連續撥打著電話，並且腳步匆匆趕往路邊一輛轎車。車鎖被遙控開啟，當那人的手指輕輕觸上車門，就要將之拉開時，那人卻又像感應到什麼，不自覺地回過頭。

　　那一眼，短暫得不足一秒，只有眼睛的主人知道眼底映入了什麼美妙。

　　本應開門上車的男人停下動作，在雨裡露出一抹淺笑。那抹笑容令人難以形容，讓費爾席克在瞥到的瞬間心臟漏跳一拍，笑容裡含有強烈的歸屬感，就彷彿光是看見都能感覺到濃烈的幸福，簡直不可思議。在費爾席克還沒反應過來前，露出如此一抹淺笑的男人，用能夠同時詮釋穩健與迫不及待的腳步來到費爾席克的車輛邊。費爾席克眼珠飄動，最後倔強地依然正眼也不給一個，就像窗外的雨滴忽然間演繹了多麼高深奧秘的數學題，以至於費爾席克一點也捨不得將眼光從窗戶上移開。

　　男人抬起手，指關節在車窗上敲出清脆的「叩叩」兩聲。即使被故意晾在這場細雨裡，男人也沒有生氣，瀏海已經因為不堪溼氣重荷，微微的塌著，有那麼一點遮蔽住淺紅色的一對瞳孔。

　　「還在生氣？」

　　清淺俊朗的聲線，即使隔著窗戶與雨聲，也不能阻止費爾席克的耳朵捕捉。費爾席克還能從對方胸腔震動的共鳴中，聽出一絲男人特有的寵溺的笑意。

　　因為心虛，費爾席克的偏視更嚴重了。

　　而他的反應，恰恰能給男人最精準的對於情況的捕捉。男人覆又露出笑容，這一回不似先前明朗溫煦，而是充滿包容，從口袋裡掏出另一串車鑰匙，不由分說地打開了費爾席克的車門。

　　「Feel，別惱。」那瞬間，雨水的聲音大了，不再是打在車窗上的鬱悶。男人半身鑽進車裡，渾身的細雨包裹住費爾席克，費爾席克的鼻前瞬間充滿濕潤。

　　「現在就回家，我們倆。別惱。」

　　費爾席克安靜的哼哼兩聲，聽著男人覆在他耳邊的軟語，與清晰的雨水節奏合成具共鳴的渾厚的聲線，輕易地讓他繳械。他在男人的懷抱裡深深吸了口氣，聞著對方摻雜水潤的體香味，這種香味混和他親自挑選的香水、洗衣粉、雙胞胎喝的奶粉牌子、甚至是他們院子裡栽種的迷迭香味，然後才伸手，緊緊環住男人的脖頸，身體退到副駕駛座上，將男人完完全全拉進車內。

　　他的腿纏了上去，繞在男人些微溽濕的腰際上，而男人，順手一帶關上車門，又將淅瀝雨聲給阻攔於外。

　　


End file.
